Luke Skywalker & the Je'daii: The Jedi Files
by Jacen Caedus
Summary: In this anthology, Luke Skywalker allies with Saba Sebatyne to recover her father's stolen coralskipper, recovers the lost Millennium Falcon in an attempt to rescue Ganner Rhysode, and joins with Jaina Solo and Kyp Durron in a fight against the Sith Lord Darth Revan and his Dark Jedi servant. . . .
1. Dramatis Personae

**Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan or George Lucas**.

Here are the characters in this story:

 **Percy "Seaweed Brain" Jackson - Luke "Farmboy" Skywalker (age 15), Jedi demigod**

 **Annabeth Chase - Mara Jade (age 15), Jedi demigod**

 **Thalia Grace - Jaina Solo (immortal), Witch of Dathomir**

 **Nico di Angelo - Kyp Durron (age 11), Jedi demigod**

 **Clarisse La Rue - Saba Sebatyne (age 16), Jedi demigod**

 **Charles Beckondorf - Ganner Rhysode (age 18), Jedi demigod**

 **Silena Beauregard - Seha Dorvald (age 18), Jedi demigod**

 **Persephone - Githany (immortal), Queen of the Netherworld**

 **Hades - Bogan (immortal), King of the Netherworld**

 **Iapetus - Darth Revan (immortal), Sith Lord**

 **Ethan Nakamura - Soontir Fel (age 15), Sith minion**

 **Melinoe - Darth Vectivus (immortal), god of ghosts**

 ** **Deimos - Darth Nihilus (immortal), god of terror****

 ** **Phobos - Darth Phobos (immortal), god of fear****

 **Zeus - Sekot (immortal), King of Tython (mention only)**

 **Kronos - Palpatine (immortal), Sith Emperor (mention only)**

 **Ares - Yun-Yammka (immortal), god of war (mention only)**

 **Hermes - Yun-Shuno (immortal), god of thieves (mention only)**

 **Demeter - Anima (immortal), goddess of fertility (mention only)**

 **Poseidon - Vader (immortal), King of Kamino (mention only)**

 **Dionysus "Mr. D" - Qel-Droma "Master Q" (immortal), director of the Jedi Praxeum (mention only)**

 **Chiron - Yoda (immortal), Jedi instructor (mention only)**

 **Sally Jackson - Shmi Skywalker (age 43), mother of Luke Skywalker (mention only)**

 **Luke Castellan - Jacen (Solo) Caedus (age 22), Sith Emperor (mention only)**

 **Atlas - Dooku (immortal), Sith Lord (mention only)**

 **Paul Blofis - Ben Kenobi (age 43), teacher (mention only)**

 **Travis Stoll - Chak Fel (age 15), Jedi demigod**

 **Connor Stoll - Davin Fel (age 16), Jedi demigod**

 **Mrs. O'Leary - Drang (immortal), vornskr**

 **Michael Yew - Tekli (age 15), Jedi demigod (mention only)**

 **Peleus - Rancor (immortal), guardian of the Healing Crystals of Fire**

 **Athena - Ashla (immortal), goddess of wisdom and war (mention only)**

 **Apollo - Yavin (immortal), god of prophecy (mention only)**

 **Artemis - Dathomir (immortal), goddess of the hunt (mention only)**

 **Hephaestus - Yun-Ne'Shel (immortal), god of fire (mention only)**

 **Aphrodite - Yun-Q'aah (immortal), goddess of love (mention only)**

 **Bianca di Angelo - Ahsoka (Tano) Durron (deceased), Witch of Dathomir (mention only)**

 **Grover Underwood - Corran Horn (age 31), Corellian searcher**

 **Malcolm Pace - Kyle Katarn (age 15), Jedi demigod**

 **Juniper - Mirax (age unknown), Melodie (mention only)**

 **Boring - Ebenn Q3 Baobab (age 45), linguistics instructor**

 **Sisyphus - Cornelius Evazan (deceased), enemy of the Je'daii**

 **Bronze Dragon - Millennium Falcon (age unknown), mechanical dragon**

 **Alecto - Asajj (immortal), Nightsister**

 **Megaera - Gethzerion (immortal), Nightsister**

 **Tisiphone - Talia (immortal), Nightsister**

 **Thanatos - Xanatos (immortal), god of death (mention only)**

 **White - Mander Zuma (age 43), history instructor**

 **Mark - Tesar Sebatyne (age 15), Jedi demigod (mention only)**

 **Sherman Yang - Bela Hara (age 14), Jedi demigod (mention only)**

 **Maria di Angelo - Vima (-Da-Boda) Durron (deceased), mother of Kyp Durron (mention only)**

 **Beryl Grace - Tiion Solo (deceased), mother of Jacen and Jaina Solo (mention only)**

 **Frederic Bartholdi - Ob Khaddor (deceased), Jedi demigod (mention only)**

 ** _Locations_ :**

 **Camp Half-Blood - Jedi Praxeum (Big House - Jedi Temple)**

 **The Underworld - The Netherworld of the Force**

 **Fields of Punishment - Chaos**

 **Elysium - Alderaan**

 **Isles of Blest - Zonama Sekot**

 **Olympus - Tython (mention only)**

 **New York - Coruscant (Long Island - Centax)**

 **Goode High School - Ossus Academy**

 **Staten Island - Vandor-3**

 **Manhattan - Galactic City**

 **New Orleans - Deyer (mention only)**

 ** _Species_ :**

 **Human - Human (Mortal - Mundane)**

 **Satyr - Corellian**

 **Olympian - Je'daii**

 **Titan - Sith**

 **Centaur - Chironian (mention only)**

 **Keres - Droch**

 **Myrmeke - Killik**

 **Dryad - Melodie**

 **Hunters of Artemis - Witches of Dathomir**

 **Hellhound - Vornskr**

 **Automaton - Droid**

 **Stymphalian - Hawk-bat**

 **Fire-breathing horse - Fire Breather**


	2. The Stolen Coralskipper

**Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan or George Lucas**.

 _Enter Luke Skywalker, at Ossus Academy._

 _Luke sits amongst other students, being instructed in history by Mander Zuma, a middle-aged human male in a simple brown robe._

 _Hearing the sounds of screeching hawk-bats, Luke glances outside._

 _Enter Saba Sebatyne, lightsaber ablaze, fighting off a flock of hawk-bats._

 **Luke.** _[aside]_ She won't last long out there without help. _[to Mander]_ Master Zuma. May I see the 'fresher? I feel like I'm going to be sick.

 **Mander.** Go.

 _Luke runs out of Ossus Academy and joins Saba outside. Saba slashes at a hawk-bat, but it comes flying right back at her._

 **Luke.** Saba.

 **Saba.** _[stunned]_ Luke? What are you doing . . . ?

 _Saba is cut off as a hawk-bat charges at her, forcing her to fight back._

 **Luke.** This is my academy.

 **Saba.** Just this one's luck.

 _Luke activates his lightsaber and attacks the hawk-bats. Working together, Luke and Saba manage to drive off the hawk-bats. Luke takes out a cutting of bota and offers half of it to Saba._

This one does not require your assistance.

 _Saba accepts the bota nonetheless, and she and Luke consume the bota. In seconds, their cuts and bruises are cleared away._

 _Saba deactivates her lightsaber._

Well, see you.

 **Luke.** Hold up. You can't just run off.

 **Saba.** This one sure can.

 **Luke.** What's going on? What are you doing away from the Praxeum? Why were those hawk-bats after you?

 _Saba tries to push past Luke, but he blocks her._

Come on. You just about got killed at my school. That makes it my business.

 **Saba.** It does not.

 **Luke.** Let me help.

 _Saba takes a breath and looks at Luke with a slight desperation._

 **Saba.** It iz this one's hatchmatez. They're playing a prank on this one.

 **Luke.** Oh. Which ones? Tesar? Bela Hara?

 **Saba.** _[fearful]_ No. This one's immortal hatchmatez, Darth Phobos and Darth Nihilus. This one's father entrusted her with hiz coralskipper, and now it's gone. And Phobos and Nihilus are responsible.

 **Luke.** So let me get this straight. You took your father's speeder for a joyride and now it's missing.

 **Saba.** It's not a speeder. It's the yorik-et of Yun-Yammka. And he told this one to take it out. It's like . . . a test. This one is supposed to bring it back at sunset. But . . .

 **Luke.** Your siblings mynocked you.

 **Saba.** _[nods]_ They're hiz regular pilotz, see. And they don't like anyone else getting to drive. So they stole the skip from this one and chased her off with those kriffing hawk-batz.

 **Luke.** Your father's pets?

 **Saba.** _[nods]_ They guard hiz temple. Anyway, if this one does not find the coralskipper . . .

 **Luke.** I'll help you.

 **Saba.** _[scowls]_ Why would you? This one is not part of your pack.

 _Enter Darth Phobos, an immortal deity who assumes the form of a green-skinned Theelin female with blue hair and the dark side-tainted yellow eyes._

 **Phobos.** Oh, look. I think she's been crying.

 **Saba.** Phobos. Where's the coralskipper, you shenbit?

 **Phobos.** You lost it. Don't ask me.

 **Saba.** You little . . .

 _Saba activates her lightsaber and charges, but Phobos vanishes and rematerializes behind her. Phobos laughs until Luke turns his lightsaber on her._

 **Luke.** You'd better return that coralskipper before I get mad.

 **Phobos.** _[sneers]_ Who's your little mate, Saba? You have to get help fighting your battles now?

 **Saba.** He's not this one's mate. He's not even her friend. That iz Luke Skywalker.

 _Phobos backs away, a little nervous._

 **Phobos.** The son of Vader? The one who made Father angry? Oh, this is too good, Saba. You're hanging out with a sworn enemy.

 **Saba.** This one iz not hanging out with him.

 _Phobos uses the dark side to twist Saba's mind with an intense wave of fear. Saba swings her claws in a panic, trying to drive away the phantoms Phobos has materialized._

Please, no.

 **Luke.** What are you doing to her?

 _Saba backs away, swinging her lightsaber madly._

Stop it.

 _Luke presses his lightsaber against Phobos's throat, but she vanishes and rematerializes elsewhere._

 **Phobos.** Don't get so excited, Skywalker. I'm just showing her what she fears.

 _Phobos removes his presence from Saba's mind, bringing her back to her senses. The Barabel glares at Phobos._

 **Saba.** You shenbit. I'll . . . I'll get you.

 **Phobos.** How about you, Luke Skywalker? What do you fear? I'll find out, you know. I always do.

 **Luke.** Give the coralskipper back. I took on your father once. You don't scare me.

 **Phobos.** _[laughs]_ Nothing to fear but fear itself. Isn't that what they say? Well, let me tell you a little secret, Jedi. I am the Hidden Fear. If you want to find the skip, come and get it. It's across the water. You'll find it where the little wild animals live . . . just the sort of place you belong.

 _Exit Phobos._

 _Luke helps Saba to her feet._

 **Luke.** Now are you ready for help?

 _Luke and Saba deactivate their lightsabers and board the Coruscant subway. While they travel away from Ossus, Saba informs Luke on Phobos and Nihilus._

 **Saba.** They're minor Je'daii. Phobos is fear. Nihilus is terror.

 **Luke.** What's the difference?

 **Saba.** _[frowns]_ Nihilus is bigger and uglier, this one supposes. He's good at freaking out entire crowdz. Phobos is more . . . personal. She can get inside your head.

 **Luke.** That's where they get the word _phobia_?

 **Saba.** Yes. She's so proud of that, all those phobias named after her. That shenbit.

 **Luke.** So why don't they want you driving the coralskipper.

 **Saba.** It's usually a ritual just for Yun-Yammka's immortal offspring when they turn fifteen. This one is the first mortal to get a shot in a long time.

 **Luke.** Good for you.

 **Saba.** Tell that to Phobos and Nihilus. They hate me. I've got to get the skip back to the temple.

 **Luke.** Where is the temple?

 **Saba.** Galactic City. Sivantlie Base.

 **Luke.** Oh, figures. We've got maybe four hours before sunset. That should be enough time if we can find the coralskipper.

 **Saba.** But what did Phobos mean, "over the water?" We're in the Core, for Edge's sake. That could be in any direction.

 **Luke.** She said something about wild animals, little wild animals.

 **Saba.** A zoo?

 _Luke nods._

 **Luke.** Vandar-3. It's got a small zoo.

 **Saba.** Maybe. That soundz like the kind of out-of-the-way place Phobos and Nihilus would stash something. But if we're wrong . . .

 **Luke.** We don't have time to be wrong.

 _Luke and Saba get off the subway and board a freighter headed for Vandar-3, a moon orbiting Coruscant. Looking around the freighter, Luke admires a painting called_ The Killik Twilight _._

He dedicated that on his mother.

 **Saba.** Who?

 **Luke.** Ob Khaddor, the being who painted the _Killik Twilight_. He was a son of Ashla. And he designed it to look like his mother. That's what Mara told me, anyway.

 **Saba.** _[rolls her eyes]_ Useless. If it doesn't help you fight, it's useless information.

 _As the freighter lands on Vandar-3, it is attacked by a large krakana, approaching from a nearby sea._

 _Enter Darth Nihilus, an immortal deity who assumes the form of a black-clad human male in a faceless white mask, who rides the krakana._

Nihilus.

 **Nihilus.** Hello, sister. Care to play?

 _The krakana roars, causing the tourists to scatter, fleeing from the beast._

 **Luke.** Leave them alone.

 **Nihilus.** Or what, son of Vader? My sister tells me you're a wimp. Besides, I love terror. I live on terror.

 _Nihilus lures the krakana into the freighter, threatening to kill the mundane. Nihilus laughs gleefully._

 **Luke.** That's it. Saba, grab on.

 **Saba.** What?

 **Luke.** Grab onto my neck. We're going for a ride.

 _Saba grabs onto Luke._

One, two, three . . . jump!

 _Luke and Saba leap into the water, the former using the sea to stir them toward the krakana._

You think you can tackle Nihilus?

 **Saba.** This one is on it. Just get her within three meters.

 _As she and Luke launch at the krakana, Saba tackles Nihilus and knocks him into the sea. The krakana turns on Luke. The Jedi activates his lightsaber and slashes at the krakana's neck. It roars as it begins to sink beneath the waves, wounded by Luke's strike._

 _As the krakana retreats, Luke swims over to Saba and pulls her out of the water._

 **Luke.** Did you get Nihilus?

 **Saba.** _[shakes her head]_ The shenbit disappeared as we were wrestling. But this one is sure we'll see him again . . . Phobos, too.

 _Luke and Saba walk into Ackbar City, being forced to walk due to the fact that Saba is soaking wet._

We'll never make it in time.

 **Luke.** Stop thinking that way.

 _Luke and Saba enter a zoo located in Ackbar City. After walking a while, they discover the coralskipper, a large Yuuzhan Vong starfighter pulled by Fire Breathers, parked nearby._

 **Saba.** There it is. Where are Phobos and Nihilus?

 _Saba draws her lightsaber._

 _Luke turns his attention on the Fire Breathers, trying to contact them through the Force._

 **Luke.** Hey. Nice Fire Breathers. Come here.

 **Fire Breather.** _[disdainful]_ Suck void, _Jeedai_ scum.

 **Saba.** This one will try to get the reinz. The Fire Breatherz know her. Cover this one.

 **Luke.** Right.

 _Luke stands with his lightsaber ablaze, as Saba approaches the Fire Breathers. The Barabel reaches out, but the Fire Breathers back away from her._

 _Enter Phobos and Nihilus._

 **Phobos.** The hunt is on.

 _Phobos knocks Saba back and lashes the Fire Breathers toward Luke. Luke runs, as the coralskipper chases him down._

 **Saba.** Luke. Look out.

 _Luke leaps into a thranta exhibit and sends a wave of water at the Fire Breathers, temporarily distracting them. Then he flees from the exhibit as the thrantas look annoyed._

 _Phobos curses as she tries to control the Fire Breathers. Simultaneously, Saba tackles Nihilus to the ground, the two of them rolling out of the coralskipper. Saba and Nihilus duel._

 _As Luke flees into the aquarium, Phobos morphs the coralskipper into an Imperial AT-AT walker, which marches toward Luke._

 **Phobos.** Hey, Luke. I've got something for you.

 _Phobos aims the blaster cannons at Luke._

Say cheese.

 _Luke rolls aside as Phobos fires, destroying a portion of the aquarium. The Jedi runs through the aquarium, approaching tanks filled with aquatic creatures, all of whom cheer at the sight of him._

 _Phobos morphs the walker into a swoop bike, the same swoop bike Yun-Yammka rode when Luke first met him. The Hidden Fear swerves the swoop bike into the aquarium._

Hello, Jedi fool. Time to be scared.

 _Luke raises his lightsaber and confronts Phobos. Before Luke can do anything, Phobos uses the dark side to plant a vision in the Jedi's mind, a vision accompanied with a wave of fear: an image of the Jedi Praxeum in ruins, with his closest friends begging him for help._

 **All.** Save us, Luke. Make the choice.

 _Luke freezes._

 **Luke.** _[aside]_ This is the moment I've always feared: the choice that will either save or destroy Tython. What should I do? What if I do the wrong thing? I cannot do this.

 _The aquatic creatures manage to contact Luke through the Force._

 **All.** Son of Vader. Wake.

 _With the power of the sea behind him, Luke manages to shake off Phobos's influence. Coming to his senses, he manages to block Phobos's strike and deflect the Je'daii's lightsaber. The Jedi attacks Phobos and slices her arm._

 _Phobos growls and attacks. Luke easily strikes back, proving himself to be a superior swordsman. As Luke wounds her, Phobos actually begins to look afraid. Finally, Luke kicks Phobos backward, knocking her lightsaber out of her hand. As Phobos down down, Luke grabs her by the folds of her robes._

 **Luke.** You're going to disappear now. You're going to stay out of Saba's way. And if I see you again, I'm going to give you a bigger scar in a much more painful place.

 **Phobos.** There will be a next time, Skywalker.

 _Exit Phobos._

 _Luke glances at the aquatic creatures._

 **Luke.** Thanks, guys.

 _Luke mounts the swoop bike and heads back toward Saba. Immediately, he discovers the Barabel on her knees before Nihilus, who has assumed the form of his father Yun-Yammka._

 **Nihilus.** _[imitates Yun-Yammka]_ You failed me again. I told you what would happen.

 _Nihilus moves to strike her, but Saba backs away._

 **Saba.** No, please.

 **Nihilus.** Foolish _Jeedai_.

 **Luke.** Saba. It's an illusion. Stand up to him.

 **Nihilus.** I am Yun-Yammka. And you are a worthless shorttail. I knew you would fail me. Now you will suffer my wrath.

 **Luke.** Saba. Stand up to him. He's all talk. Get up.

 **Saba.** This one . . . cannot.

 **Luke.** Yes, you can. You're a warrior. Get up.

 _Saba hesitantly rises._

 **Nihilus.** What are you doing? Grovel for mercy, _Jeedai_.

 **Saba.** No.

 **Nihilus.** What?

 _Saba activates her lightsaber._

 **Saba.** This one is tired of being scared of you.

 _Nihilus returns to his true form and attacks, but Saba deflects the strike._

You're not Yun-Yammka. You're not even a decent fighter.

 _Nihilus growls in frustration and strikes again, a blow Saba deflects. The Barabel attacks and stabs Nihilus in the shoulder. Nihilus cries out in pain and begins to glow._

 **Luke.** Look away.

 _Luke and Saba avert their gaze as Nihilus assumes his true immortal form._

 _Exit Nihilus._

 _The swoop bike transforms back into a coralskipper._

 _Saba glances at Luke._

 **Saba.** You didn't see that. You didn't see any of that.

 **Luke.** _[grins]_ You were great.

 _Saba glances at the sky._

 **Saba.** Get in the coralskipper. We've still got a long ride to make.

 _Luke and Saba direct the coralskipper out of Ackbar City, only to realize the problem with getting the coralskipper back to Coruscant._

Great. Now what?

 **Luke.** We'll take the direct route.

 **Saba.** What do you mean?

 **Luke.** Drive straight ahead. Go.

 _Luke wills the coralskipper to take off from Vandar-3, while Saba entices the Fire Breathers into action. Finally, Luke and Saba land on Coruscant and direct the coralskipper toward Sivantlie Base. Once he and Saba have parked the coralskipper at Sivantlie Base, Luke deboards the coralskipper._

I'd better get out of here before Yun-Yammka arrives.

 **Saba.** _[nods]_ He'd probably kill you on sight.

 **Luke.** Congratulations. I guess you passed your test.

 **Saba.** About what you saw, Luke . . . what this one was afraid of . . .

 **Luke.** I won't tell anybody.

 **Saba.** Did Phobos scare you?

 **Luke.** Yes. I saw the Praxeum in flames. I saw my friends all pleading for my help. And I didn't know what to do. For a second, I couldn't move. I was paralyzed. I know how you felt.

 _Saba lowers her gaze._

 **Saba.** It seemz this one should say . . .

 _Saba trails off._

 **Luke.** Don't mention it.

 _Luke starts to walk away._

 **Saba.** Luke?

 **Luke.** Yeah?

 **Saba.** When you . . . had that vision about your friendz . . .

 **Luke.** You were one of them. Just don't tell anybody, okay? Or I'd have to kill you.

 **Saba.** _[sisses]_ See you later.

 **Luke.** See you.

 _Luke walks off._

 _Exit all._


	3. The Millennium Falcon

**Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan or George Lucas**.

 _Enter Luke, at the Jedi Praxeum._

 **Luke.** _[aside]_ One monster can ruin your whole day. Trust me, as a Jedi I've had my share of bad experiences. I've been snapped at, clawed at, blow-torched and poisoned. I've fought nexus, sand panthers, terentateks, Zillo Beasts, and voxyn. But that time with the Millennium Falcon? I was sure that would be the end of me.

 _The Jedi prepare for bolo-ball. Luke partners with the children of Yun-Ne'Shel, Yavin, and Yun-Shuno. On the other side, the children of Ashla and Yun-Yammka have allied together with the children of Yun-Q'aah, Anima, and Gavin Darklighter._

This is not good for our side, and not just because Ashla and Yun-Yammka are each war gods. Mara is not someone you want as an enemy.

 _Enter Mara Jade._

 **Mara.** Hey, Farmboy.

 **Luke.** Will you stop calling me that?

 **Mara.** _[smiles]_ You know you love it.

 _Mara bumps into him._

Tell you what . . . We're going to crush you tonight. But if you pick a safe position . . . like right flank, for instance . . . I'll make sure you don't get pulverized too much.

 **Luke.** _[sarcastic]_ Thank you. But I'm playing to win.

 **Mara.** _[smiles]_ See you on the battlefield.

 _Exit Mara._

 _Enter Ganner Rhysode._

 **Ganner.** She likes you, man.

 **Luke.** Sure. She likes me for target practice.

 **Ganner.** No, they always do that. A girl starts trying to kill you, you know she's into you.

 **Luke.** Makes a lot of sense.

 **Ganner.** _[shrugs]_ I know about these things. You ought to ask her to the Endor Day celebrations.

 _Enter Seha Dorvald._

 **Seha.** _[smiles]_ Good luck, Ganner. May the Force be with you.

 **Ganner.** Er . . .

 _Exit Seha._

 _Luke pats Ganner on the back._

 **Luke.** Thanks for the advice, man. I'm glad you're so wise about girls and all. Come on. Let's get to the forest. _[aside]_ Naturally, Ganner and I will take the most dangerous job. While Yavin's children play defense with their bows, Yun-Shuno's children will charge up the middle of the forest to distract the enemy. Meanwhile, Ganner and I will scout around the left flank, locate the enemy's flag, knock out the defenders and get the flag back to our side. Simple.

 **Ganner.** Why the left flank?

 **Luke.** Because Mara wanted me to go right, which means she doesn't want us to go left.

 **Ganner.** _[nods]_ Let's suit up.

 _Luke and Ganner dress in chameleon cloth._

This stuff took forever to forge. Don't mess it up.

 **Luke.** You've got it, Captain.

 _Exit all but Luke and Ganner._

 _Luke and Ganner approach the creek, unnoticed by anyone. As they approach the flag, the lack of guards is noticeable._

 **Ganner.** No border guards? Weird.

 **Luke.** Overconfident.

 _Luke and Ganner move into enemy territory, creeping along an oak tree._

 _Enter the Melodie._

 **Melodie.** Shoo.

 _The Melodie returns to her tree._

 **Ganner.** Melodies. So touchy.

 **Melodie's Voice.** Am not.

 _Luke and Ganner sneak into an open clearing, coming near the Colony._

 **Ganner.** Minions of Xendor. The Colony.

 _Enter the Killiks._

 **Luke.** Killiks.

 _The Killiks move toward the Colony, taking scrap metal with them, among them the head of the Millennium Falcon_.

 **Ganner.** They love shiny metal, especially aurodium. I've heard they have more aurodium in their nest than at House Organa.

 **Luke.** Don't even think about it.

 **Ganner.** I won't. Let's get out of here while we . . .

 _Ganner's eyes widen as he notices the Falcon's head._

 **Luke.** That's a . . .

 **Ganner.** Shh.

 **Luke.** But that's a . . .

 **Ganner.** Falcon's head. Yes. I see it. If they get it to the Colony, the other Killiks will help them. We've got to stop them.

 **Luke.** What? Why?

 **Ganner.** It's a sign from Yun-Ne'Shel. Come on.

 _Ganner charges at the Killiks. Luke moves to follow, but discovers a vibroblade pressing against his neck._

 _Enter Mara, removing her cloaking device._

 **Mara.** Surprise.

 _Enter Seha._

 **Seha.** Nice work.

 _Mara confiscates Luke's lightsaber._

 **Mara.** Males are easy to follow. They make more noise than a lovesick Gamorrean. _[to Luke]_ You're our prisoner. Let's get Ganner and . . .

 **Luke.** Ganner.

 _Luke glances at Ganner sneaking up on the Killik nest._

Come on.

 _Mara pulls Luke back._

 **Mara.** Where do you think you're going, prisoner?

 **Luke.** Look.

 _Luke draws Mara and Seha's attention to the Colony._

 **Mara.** Oh, stang.

 _Ganner activates his lightsaber and charges at the Killiks. His lightsaber slams harmlessly into the Killik's skin. The Killik turns and bites into Ganner's leg. A second Killik paralyzes him, causing Ganner to drop his lightsaber._

 _Luke surges forward, but Mara holds him back._

No.

 **Seha.** Ganner.

 **Mara.** Don't. It's already too late.

 **Luke.** What are you talking about? We have to . . .

 _Several Killiks charge out of the Colony and drag Ganner into their nest._

 _Seha pushes Mara._

 **Seha.** No. You let them take Ganner.

 **Mara.** There's no time to argue. Come on.

 _Mara leads Luke and Seha to the Falcon's head, which has been abandoned by the Killiks._

 **Luke.** What are you doing? Ganner . . .

 **Mara.** Help me. Quick, before they get back.

 **Seha.** Oh, my stars. You're more worried about this hunk of metal than Ganner.

 _Mara shakes Seha by her shoulders._

 **Mara.** Listen, Seha, those are Killiks. They're like piranha-beetles, only a hundred times worse. Their bite is poison. They spray acid. They communicate with all the other bugs and swarm over anything that threatens them. If we'd rushed in there to help Ganner, we would have been dragged inside, too. We're going to need help, a lot of help, to get him back. Now, grab some wires and pull.

 _Luke, Mara, and Seha carry the Falcon's head away from the Colony._

 **Seha.** _[sobs]_ He's probably dead already.

 **Mara.** No. They won't kill him right away. We've got about half an hour.

 **Luke.** How do you know that?

 **Mara.** I've read about the Killiks. They paralyze their prey so they can soften them up before . . .

 **Seha.** _[sobs]_ We have to save him.

 **Mara.** Seha. We're going to save him. But I need you to get a grip. There is a way.

 **Luke.** Call the other Jedi or Yoda. Yoda will know what to do.

 **Mara.** _[shakes her head]_ They're scattered all over the forest. By the time we got everyone back here, it would be too late. Besides, the entire Jedi Order wouldn't be strong enough to invade the Colony.

 **Luke.** Then what?

 _Mara indicates the Falcon's head._

Okay. You're going to scare the Killiks with a big metal puppet?

 **Mara.** It's a droid.

 **Luke.** So what? It's just a head. It's broken.

 **Mara.** Luke. This isn't just any droid. It's the Millennium Falcon. Haven't you heard the stories?

 _Seha's eyes widen._

 **Seha.** You mean the old guardian? But that's just a legend.

 **Luke.** Bloah. What old guardian?

 **Mara.** Luke. In the days before Jaina's tree, back before the Praxeum had Force barriers to keep out monsters, the Jedi Council tried all sorts of different ways to protect themselves. The most famous was the Millennium Falcon. Cabin nine made it with the blessing of their parent. Supposedly, it was so fierce and powerful that it kept the Praxeum safe for over a decade. And then . . . about fifteen years ago, it disappeared into the forest.

 **Luke.** And you think this is its head?

 **Mara.** It has to be. The Killiks probably dug it up while they were looking for precious metal. They couldn't move the whole thing, so they chewed off the head. The body can't be far away.

 **Luke.** But they chewed it apart. It's useless.

 **Mara.** Not necessarily. We could reassemble it. If we could activate it . . .

 **Seha.** It could help us rescue Ganner.

 **Luke.** Hold up. That's a lot of ifs. _If_ we find it, _if_ we can reactivate it in time, _if i_ t will help us. You said this thing disappeared fifteen years ago?

 **Mara.** _[nods]_ Some say its servomotors wore out so it went into the forest to deactivate itself. Or its programming went haywire. No one knows.

 **Luke.** You want to reassemble a haywire metal falcon?

 **Mara.** We have to try. It's Ganner's only hope. Besides, this could be a sign from Yun-Ne'Shel. The Falcon should want to help one of Yun-Ne'Shel's kids. Ganner would want us to try.

 **Luke.** All right. Let's go find a headless falcon.

 _Luke, Mara, and Seha wander around the Jedi Praxeum, searching for the Falcon's body. Finally, they discover it in a large crater._

 **Mara.** Minions of Xendor.

 **Luke.** The Falcon's neck. You think the Killiks made this crater?

 **Mara.** _[shakes her head]_ It looks more like a meteor blast. . . .

 **Seha.** Yun-Ne'Shel. The Modeler must have unearthed this. Yun-Ne'Shel wanted us to find the Falcon. He wanted Ganner to . . .

 **Luke.** Come on. Let's reconnect this baby.

 _The Jedi unearth the rest of the Falcon, and then contemplate how to fix this._

 **Mara.** _[curses in Old Corellian]_ We need Ganner. He could do this in seconds.

 **Luke.** Isn't your mother the goddess of inventors?

 _Mara glares at Luke._

 **Mara.** Yes, but this is different. I'm good with ideas, not mechanics.

 **Luke.** If I was going to pick one being in the galaxy to reattach my head, I'd pick you.

 _Seha sobs._

 **Seha.** Oh, Luke. That is so sweet.

 _Luke looks uncomfortable at that._

 **Mara.** Shut up, Seha. Hand me your vibroblade.

 _Mara uses her vibroblade to open a panel in the Falcon's neck._

Here goes nothing.

 _Mara spends the next few moments repairing the Falcon._

 **Luke.** _[aside]_ I figure bolo-ball has to be over by now. I wonder how soon the other Jedi will realize we are missing and come looking for us. If Mara's calculations are correct (and they always are), Ganner probably has five or ten minutes left before the Killiks get him.

 _Finally, Mara manages to complete the reconstruction of the Falcon._

 **Mara.** All right. It's done, I think. . . .

 **Seha.** You think?

 **Luke.** It has to be done. We're out of time. How do you . . . start it? Is there an activation switch or something?

 _Mara indicates the Falcon's sensors._

 **Mara.** Those turn clockwise. I'm guessing we rotate them.

 **Luke.** If somebody twisted my eyeballs, I'd wake up. What if it goes barvy on us?

 **Mara.** Then . . . we're dead.

 **Luke.** _[sarcastic]_ Great. I'm excited.

 _Luke and Mara activate the Falcon. Upon coming to life, the Falcon makes way out of the crater._

Well, it still works.

 _The Falcon focuses on Luke and charges at him. Luke reaches for his lightsaber._

 **Seha.** Falcon, stop. We've woken you to defend the Praxeum. You remember? That is your job.

 _The Falcon tilts its head, contemplating Seha's words._

Ganner Rhysode, a son of Yun-Ne'Shel, is in trouble. The Killiks have taken him. He needs your help.

 _The Falcon straightens at the word_ Yun-Ne'Shel _and looks around, searching for an enemy to attack._

 **Mara.** We have to show it.

 _Mara draws her lightsaber and directs the Falcon elsewhere._

Come on, Falcon. This way to the son of Yun-Ne'Shel. Follow us.

 _Luke, Mara, and Seha charge toward the Colony, accompanied by the Falcon._

For Yun-Ne'Shel.

 _Accompanied by the Falcon, Luke, Mara, and Seha slip into the Colony. Upon seeing the Falcon, the Killiks swarm the immense droid. The Falcon smashes some Killiks; others he destroys with blasts of fire._

Inside, now, while they're focused on the Falcon.

 _Seha leads Luke and Mara into the heart of the Colony. The Killiks, distracted by the Falcon, ignore the Jedi. Upon reaching the heart of the Colony, the Jedi discover a room covered with aurodium and bronzium artifacts._

Look. That's just one room. There are probably hundreds of nurseries down here, decorated with treasure.

 **Seha.** It's not important. We have to find Ganner.

 _Seha leads Luke and Mara into the center of the Colony._

 _Enter Ganner, a paralyzed prisoner of the Killik hive._

 _Seha runs toward Ganner._

Ganner.

 **Ganner.** Thank the Force. My . . . my legs are paralyzed.

 **Mara.** It will wear off. But we have to get you out of here. Luke, take his other side.

 _Luke and Seha help move Ganner out of the Colony. Ganner tenses at the sounds of the Falcon._

 **Ganner.** What's going on out there? Is that the Falcon? You didn't . . . reactivate it?

 **Luke.** I'm afraid so. It seemed like the only way.

 **Ganner.** But you can't just turn on a droid. You have to calibrate the servomotors, run a diagnostic . . . There's no telling what it will do. We've got to get out there.

 _The Colony explodes as the Falcon emerges, throwing off the Killiks who try to attack him._

 **Luke.** Come on.

 _Luke, Mara, Seha, and Ganner (assisted by Luke and Seha) manage to slip out of the Colony. However, the Killiks now surround the Falcon. Outnumbered, the Falcon begins to smoke as the Killiks' poison proves too much for it. At the same time, Luke is forced to fight off Killiks who charge at the Jedi._

 **Ganner.** I . . . I think I can walk now.

 _However, as Luke and Seha release him, Ganner collapses._

 **Seha.** Ganner.

 _As the Jedi move away from the Colony, they are followed by the Falcon, which appears to be malfunctioning._

We can't let it die.

 **Ganner.** _[sad]_ It's too dangerous. Its wiring . . .

 **Seha.** Ganner. It saved your life . . . please, for me.

 _Ganner hesitantly approaches the Falcon._

 **Ganner.** Get ready to run. _[to the Falcon]_ Falcon! Attack pattern delta . . . activate!

 _Electricity ripples through the Falcon, killing each of the Killiks who cling to him. The others flee back into the Colony. One this has been accomplished, the Falcon roars with triumph and turns its sensors on Luke, Mara, Ganner, and Seha._

Now we run.

 _The Jedi flee from the Falcon, which spews blasterfire after them._

 **Mara.** How do you stop it?

 **Ganner.** _[shakes his head]_ You shouldn't have turned it on. It's unstable. After a few years, droids go wild.

 **Luke.** Good to know. But how do you turn it off?

 _Ganner indicates a cliff._

 **Ganner.** There. You guys run around to the base of the cliff. Distract the Falcon, keep it occupied.

 **Seha.** What are you going to do?

 **Ganner.** You'll see. Go.

 _As Ganner ducks away, Luke charges at the Falcon._

 **Luke.** Hey, bat-falcon. Your breath smells like gasoline.

 _The Falcon turns on Luke._

 **Mara.** Come on.

 _Luke, Mara, and Seha flee for the cliff._

We have to hold it here.

 _The Jedi raise their lightsabers, then scatter as the Falcon fires a wave of blasterfire at them._

 _Ganner leaps atop the cliff. Hoping to give him a clear shot, Luke raises his lightsaber and charges at Luke, slicing off its talon._

 _The Falcon glares at Luke with seeming betrayal._

 **Falcon.** _[in binary]_ Why did you cut off my toe?

 _The Falcon opens its mouth._

 **Mara.** Luke.

 **Luke.** Just another second . . .

 **Mara.** Luke.

 _As the Falcon prepares to fire, Ganner leaps onto its back. As the Falcon struggles in vain to throw him off, Ganner flips open the maintenance panel and yanks out a critical wire. The Falcon freezes and falls to the ground. Ganner slides down off the Falcon's back._

 _Seha kisses Ganner._

 **Seha.** Ganner. You did it.

 _Mara squeezes Luke's shoulder._

 **Mara.** Hey, Farmboy, you okay?

 **Luke.** Fine . . . I guess.

 **Mara.** _[smiles]_ You were great.

 **Luke.** You, too. So . . . what do we do with the droid?

 **Ganner.** We . . . er . . . I don't know. Maybe we can fix it, get it to guard the camp. But that could take months.

 **Luke.** It's worth trying.

 **Ganner.** Did you see all the treasure in the Colony? The lightsabers and vibroweapons? The armor? That stuff could really help us.

 **Seha.** And the bracelets and the necklaces.

 **Luke.** I think that's an adventure for later. It would take an army of Jedi even to get close to that treasure.

 **Ganner.** Maybe. But what a treasure . . .

 _Seha studies the Falcon._

 **Seha.** Ganner. That was the bravest thing I ever saw, your jumping on that droid.

 **Ganner.** Er, yes. So . . . will you go to the Endor Day celebrations with me?

 **Seha.** Of course, you _di'kut_. I thought you'd never ask.

 **Ganner.** Well, let's get back, then. I bet bolo-ball is over.

 _Luke, Mara, Ganner, and Seha head back into the Praxeum._

 **Mara.** _[to Luke]_ You know, it wasn't the bravest thing I've ever seen.

 **Luke.** Er, what do you mean?

 **Mara.** You stood up to the Falcon so Ganner would have his chance to jump. Now that was brave.

 **Luke.** Or pretty stupid.

 **Mara.** Luke. You're a brave guy. Just take the compliment. I swear, is it so hard?

 _Luke and Mara lock eyes._

 **Luke.** So . . . I guess Seha and Ganner are going to the Endor Day celebrations together.

 **Mara.** I guess so.

 **Luke.** Yes. Er, about that . . .

 _Enter Kyle Katarn, accompanied by two other sons of Ashla._

 **Kyle.** Mara. Good job. Let's get these two to jail.

 **Luke.** The game's not over?

 **Kyle.** _[laughs]_ Not yet . . . but soon. Now that we've captured you.

 **Ganner.** Hey, come on. We got sidetracked. There was a metal falcon, and the whole Colony was attacking us.

 **Kyle.** _[unimpressed]_ Uh-huh. Mara, great job distracting them. It worked out perfectly. You want us to take them from here?

 _Mara steps back and draws her vibroblade._

 **Mara.** No. Seha and I can get this. Come on, prisoners. Move it.

 _Mara and Seha walk Ganner and Luke toward the prison._

 **Luke.** You planned this? You planned this whole thing just to keep us out of the game?

 **Mara.** Luke. Seriously, how could I have planned it? The Falcon, the Killiks . . . You think I could have figured all that out ahead of time?

 _Mara and Seha exchange amused glances._

 **Luke.** You . . . you little . . .

 _Mara and Seha cart Luke and Ganner into the jail._

 **Mara.** _[smiles]_ See you at Endor Day?

 _Exit Mara and Seha._

 _Luke glances at Ganner._

 **Luke.** Did she just . . . ask me out?

 **Ganner.** _[shrugs]_ Who knows with females? Give me a haywire droid any day.'

 _Exit all._


	4. Githany's Request

**Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan or George Lucas**.

 _Enter Luke, at Ossus Academy._

 _Luke sits amongst other students in the class of Ebenn Q3 Baobab, the bearded linguistics professor with graying brown hair and brown eyes._

 _Enter Drang, appearing to the mundane as a small carosi pup._

 **Baobab.** All right. Whose carosi pup?

 **Luke.** _[sighs]_ Er, my carosi pup, sir. Sorry. It must have followed me.

 _A few students snicker._

 **Baobab.** Enough. _[to Luke]_ Luke Skywalker. This is a final exam. I cannot have carosi pups . . .

 _Drang growls, indicating that Luke should follow him._

 **Luke.** I'll get her out of here, Professor Baobab. I'm finished anyway.

 _Luke turns in his test and exits the classroom._

 _Exit all but Luke and Drang._

 _Luke follows Drang through Galactic City._

Slow down. Where are you going?

 _Drang leaps over a fence into a separate clearing._

Oh, come on.

 _Luke follows Drang over the fence, arriving in an open clearing near the Great Western Sea. Upon his arrival, Luke activates his lightsaber._

 _Drang tilts his head, as if sensing something._

What is it, boy?

 _Enter the Kwi, a blue-skinned saurian creature._

 _Luke raises his lightsaber._

 _Enter Jaina Solo._

 **Jaina.** Luke?

 **Luke.** Jaina. What are you doing here?

 **Jaina.** Following the Kwi. It's the sacred animal of Dathomir. I figured it was some sort of sign. And . . . _[indicates Drang]_ You want to tell me what that's doing here?

 **Luke.** That's my pet . . .

 _Drang charges at the Kwi._

Drang, no.

 _Drang and the Kwi play together._

 **Jaina.** Luke. This can't be a coincidence, you and I ending up in the same place at the same time?

 **Luke.** Some god is messing with us.

 **Jaina.** Probably.

 **Luke.** Good to see you, though.

 **Jaina.** _[smiles]_ Yes. If we get out of this in one piece, I'll buy you a nerfburger. How's Mara?

 _Exit the Kwi._

 _Enter Kyp Durron, appearing out of nowhere._

 **Kyp.** O!

 **Luke.** Kyp?

 **Jaina.** Ahsoka's little brother?

 **Kyp.** _[scowls]_ Why did you bring me here? One minute I'm in a graveyard on Tatooine - the next minute . . . Is this Coruscant? What in the name of the Core am I doing on Coruscant?

 **Luke.** We didn't bring you here. We were . . . we were brought together, all three of us.

 **Kyp.** What are you talking about?

 **Luke.** The children of the Big Three: Sekot, Vader, and Bogan.

 **Jaina.** _[tenses]_ The prophecy. You don't think Palpatine . . .

 _Sensing a disturbance in the Force, Drang growls at Luke, trying to warn him._

 _Seconds later, the ground opens up and Luke, Jaina, and Kyp tumble into the Netherworld of the Force._

What . . . ? Where are we?

 _Luke looks around._

 **Luke.** I've been here before.

 _Kyp examines a piece of namana fruit._

 **Kyp.** My stepmother Githany's garden. Don't eat anything.

 **Jaina.** Heads up.

 _Enter Githany, an immortal deity who assumes the form of a dark-haired young woman with green eyes, wielding a crimson lightwhip._

 **Githany.** I am Githany. Welcome, Jedi.

 **Kyp.** Welcome? After last time, you've got the nerve to welcome me?

 **Luke.** Er, Kyp . . .

 **Githany.** _[cold]_ It's all right. We had a little family spat.

 **Kyp.** Family spat? You turned me into an asyr.

 _Githany ignores Kyp._

 **Githany.** As I was saying, Jedi, I welcome you to my garden.

 **Jaina.** You sent the Kwi.

 **Githany.** And the shadow that collected Kyp . . . and the vornskr.

 **Luke.** You controlled Drang?

 **Githany.** _[shrugs]_ He is a creature of the Netherworld, Luke Skywalker. I merely planted a suggestion in his mind that it would be fun to lead you to the park. It was necessary to bring you three together.

 **Luke.** Why?

 **Githany.** Lord Bogan has a problem. And if you know what's good for you, you will help him.

 _Githany leads Luke, Jaina, and Kyp to a veranda, where her handmaidens serve them. Each of the Jedi ignore the food._

If this were spring, I would be able to greet you properly in the realm above. Alas, in winter this is the best I can do. _[at Luke's expression]_ Bogan is my husband and master, young one. I would do anything for him. But in this case, I need your help and quickly. It concerns Lord Bogan's dagger.

 **Kyp.** _[frowns]_ My father doesn't have a dagger. He uses a saberstaff in battle . . . and his Cloak of Nuun.

 **Githany.** He _didn't_ have a dagger.

 **Jaina.** He's forging a new symbol of power . . . without Sekot's permission?'

 _Githany activates her holoprojector, displaying a holographic image of Githany's servants forging the Mortis dagger._

 **Githany.** War with the Sith is almost upon us. My lord Bogan must be ready.

 **Jaina.** But Sekot and Vader would never allow Bogan to forge a new weapon. It would unbalance their power-sharing agreement.

 **Githany.** _[shakes her head]_ You mean it would make Bogan their equal? Believe me, daughter of Sekot, the Lord of the Dead has no designs against his brothers. He knew they would never understand, however, which is why he forged the blade in secret.

 _Luke recognizes a old-fashioned key forged within the Mortis dagger._

 **Luke.** Is that a key?

 **Kyp.** _[pales]_ The keys of Bogan?

 **Jaina.** Wait. What are the keys of Bogan?

 **Kyp.** Bogan has a set of aurodium keys that can lock or unlock death. At least . . . that's the legend.

 **Githany.** It is true.

 **Luke.** How do you lock and unlock death?

 **Githany.** The keys have the power to imprison a soul in the Netherworld . . . or to release it.

 **Kyp.** If one of those keys has been set in the dagger . . .

 **Githany.** The wielder can raise the dead or slay any living thing and send its soul to the Netherworld with a mere touch of the blade.

 _Luke, Jaina, and Kyp exchange looks._

 **Luke.** That's a wicked sword.

 **Jaina.** It would make Bogan unstoppable.

 **Githany.** So you see why you must help get it back.

 **Luke.** Did you say get it back?

 **Githany.** The blade was stolen when it was almost finished. I do not know how. But I suspect a Dark Jedi, some servant of Palpatine. If the blade falls into the Emperor's hands . . .

 _Jaina leaps to her feet._

 **Jaina.** You allowed the blade to be stolen? How stupid was that? Palpatine probably has it by now.

 _Githany uses the Force to transform Jaina's bow into flowers._

 **Githany.** Take care, witch. Your father may be Sekot, and you may be the lieutenant of Dathomir, but you do not speak to me with disrespect in my own palace.

 **Jaina.** Give me back my bow.

 _Githany waves her hand and reverses her enchantment._

 **Githany.** Now sit and listen. The dagger could not have left the Netherworld yet. Lord Bogan used his remaining keys to shut down the realm. Nothing gets in or out until he finds the dagger. And he is using all his power to locate the thief.

 _Jaina sits._

 **Jaina.** Then what do you need us for?

 **Githany.** The search for the blade cannot be common knowledge. We have locked the realm. But we have not announced why nor can Bogan's servants be used for the search. They must not know the blade exists until it is finished. Certainly they can't know it is missing.

 **Kyp.** If they thought Bogan was in trouble, they might desert him and join the Sith.

 **Githany.** The thief must be a demigod. No immortal can steal another immortal's weapon directly. Even Palpatine must abide by that ancient decree. He has a champion down here somewhere. And to catch a demigod, we shall use three.

 **Luke.** Why us?

 **Githany.** You are the children of the three major Je'daii. Who could withstand your combined power? Besides, when you restore the dagger to Bogan, you will send a message to Tython. Sekot and Vader will not protest against Bogan's new weapon if it is given to him by their own children. It will show that you trust Bogan.

 **Jaina.** But I don't trust him.

 **Luke.** Ditto. Why should we do anything for Bogan, much less give him a superweapon? Right, Kyp?

 _Kyp hesitates._

Right, Kyp?

 **Kyp.** I have to do this, Luke. He's my father.

 **Jaina.** Oh, no way. You can't believe this is a good idea.

 **Kyp.** Would you rather have the dagger in Palpatine's hands?

 **Githany.** Time is wasting. The thief may have accomplices in the Netherworld. And he will be looking for a way out.

 **Luke.** I thought you said the realm was locked.

 **Githany.** No prison is airtight, not even the Netherworld. Souls are always finding new ways out faster than Bogan can close them. You must retrieve the dagger before it leaves our realm or all is lost.

 **Jaina.** Even if we wanted to, how would we find this thief?

 _Githany hands Jaina a Force crystal._

 **Githany.** This will guide you.

 **Luke.** A Force crystal?

 **Githany.** The crystal always faces the thief. As your prey gets closer to escaping, it shall glow. If it glows bright enough, the crystal shall shatter. This means the thief has reached an exit and you have failed.

 _Luke and Jaina exchange looks._

 **Luke.** One condition. Bogan will have to swear on the Font of Power that he will never use this dagger against the Je'daii.

 **Githany.** _[shrugs]_ I am not Lord Bogan. But I am confident he would do this . . . as payment for your help.

 **Luke.** _[to Jaina]_ I'll hold the crystal while you beat up the thief?

 **Jaina.** _[sighs]_ Fine. Let's go catch this rodder.

 _Exit Githany._

 _Luke, Jaina, and Kyp move through the Netherworld, passing by the shades as they move through the Lake of Apparitions._

 **Luke.** Did Githany seem kind of uptight?

 **Kyp.** She always acts that way when I'm around. She hates me.

 **Luke.** Then why did she include you in the quest?

 **Kyp.** _[hopeful]_ Probably my father's idea.

 _Kyp raises his lightsaber, the shades backing away as he approaches._

 **Jaina.** He's handy with zombie crowds. I think I'll take him along next time I go to the market.

 _Luke studies Jaina._

 **Luke.** So how is immortality treating you?

 **Jaina.** _[rolls her eyes]_ It's not total immortality, Luke. You know that. We can still die in combat. It's just . . . we don't ever age or get sick, so we live forever, assuming we don't get sliced to pieces by monsters.

 **Luke.** Always a danger.

 **Jaina.** Always.

 _Jaina glances around the shades, searching for either her mother Tiion or her brother Jacen._

 **Luke.** _[aside, to Jaina]_ If you're looking for Ahsoka, she'd be on Alderaan. She died a hero's death.

 **Jaina.** I know that. It's not that, Luke. I was just . . . Never mind.

 **Luke.** _[with realization]_ I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking.

 **Jaina.** It's okay. Let's just get this over with.

 _Exit all._


	5. Drochs

**Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan or George Lucas**.

 _Enter Luke, Jaina, and Kyp, in Chaos._

 _Enter Cornelius Evazan, the Force spirit of a twisted man with brown eyes and graying dark hair, pushing a rock up a hill._

 **Luke.** Up there.

 **Jaina.** _[to Kyp]_ Is that who I think it is?

 **Kyp.** I'm afraid so. The number-one expert on cheating death.

 _Evazan loses his temper with the rock and backs away._

 **Evazan.** I won't. No, no, no.

 _Evazan curses in Huttese and walks away, but is knocked backward by an invisible force, forcing him to return to the rock._

All right, all right. Kriff you. But this is the last time. Do you hear me?

 **Kyp.** Come on . . . while he's between attempts.

 _Luke, Jaina, and Kyp approach Evazan._

Evazan.

 _Evazan looks over at the Jedi in surprise._

 **Evazan.** Oh, no. You're not fooling me with those disguises. I know you're the Nightsisters.

 **Luke.** We're not the Nightsisters. We just want to talk.

 **Evazan.** Go away. Crystals won't make it better. It's too late to apologize.

 **Jaina.** Look, we just want . . .

 _Evazan covers his ears._

 **Evazan.** I'm not listening.

 _Evazan tries to flee, but Jaina wrestles him to the ground._

Stop it. I have rocks to move, rocks to move.

 **Jaina.** I'll move your rock. Just shut up and talk to my friends.

 **Evazan.** _[stunned]_ You'll . . . you'll move my rock?

 **Jaina.** It's better than looking at you. _[to Luke]_ Be quick about it.

 _Jaina pushes Evazan toward Luke and Kyp and walks over to push the rock._

 _Evazan pinches Luke's nose._

 **Luke.** O!

 **Evazan.** So you're really not a Nightsister. What's the crystal for?

 **Luke.** We're looking for someone. The crystal is helping us find him.

 **Evazan.** _[disgusted]_ Githany. That's one of her tracking devices, isn't it? I fooled her once, you know. I fooled them all.

 _Luke glances at Kyp._

 **Luke.** Translation?

 **Kyp.** Evazan cheated death. First he chained up Xanatos, the reaper of souls, so no one could die. Then when Xanatos got free and was about to kill him, Evazan told his wife not to do the correct funeral rites so he couldn't rest in peace. Cornelius here . . . May I call you Cornelius?

 **Evazan.** No.

 **Kyp.** Cornelius tricked Githany into letting him go back into the physical world to haunt his wife. And he didn't come back.

 **Evazan.** _[laughs]_ I stayed alive another thirty years before they finally tracked me down.

 _Jaina, pushing the rock up the hill, signals for Luke and Kyp to hurry up._

 **Luke.** So that was your punishment, rolling a boulder up a hill forever. Was it worth it?

 **Evazan.** A temporary setback. I'll bust out of here soon. And when I do, they'll all be sorry.

 **Kyp.** How would you get out of the Netherworld? It's locked down, you know.

 **Evazan.** _[grins]_ That's what the other one asked.

 **Luke.** Someone else asked your advice?

 **Evazan.** An angry young man, not very polite . . . held a lightsaber to my throat. He didn't offer to roll my boulder at all.

 **Kyp.** What did you tell him? Who was he?

 **Evazan.** Oh, it's hard to say. I've never seen him before. He carried a long package all wrapped up in black cloth. Skis, maybe? A power-shovel? Maybe if you wait here, I could go look for him. . . .

 **Luke.** What did you tell him?

 **Evazan.** I can't remember.

 _Kyp activates his lightsaber._

 **Kyp.** Try harder.

 _Evazan winces at the sight of the lightsaber._

 **Evazan.** What kind of being carries a lightsaber like that?

 **Kyp.** A son of Bogan. Now answer me.

 **Evazan.** _[pales]_ I told him to talk to Darth Vectivus. He always has a way out.

 _Kyp lowers his lightsaber._

 **Kyp.** All right. What did this Dark Jedi look like?

 **Evazan.** Er, he had a nose, a mouth, and one eye and . . .

 **Luke.** One eye? Did he have an eye patch?

 **Evazan.** Oh, maybe. He had hair on his head. And . . . There he is.

 _As Luke and Kyp turn, Evazan tries to flee, but hits the Force barrier keeping him here._

Damn you. _[curses in Basic, Huttese, Old Corellian, and_ Mando'a _]_ I'll never help you. Go to hell.

 **Kyp.** Already there.

 **Jaina.** Incoming.

 _Jaina runs down the hill, the boulder coming down after her. The boulder hits Evazan._

 **Evazan.** No! Take it again. Please, I can't hold it.

 **Jaina.** Not again. You're on your own.

 _Evazan curses._

 _Luke, Kyp, and Jaina walk off._

 _Exit Evazan._

 **Kyp.** Darth Vectivus's lair is this way.

 **Luke.** If this thief guy really has one eye, that could be Soontir Fel, son of Yun-Harla. He's the one who freed Palpatine.

 **Kyp.** I remember. But if we're dealing with Vectivus, we've got bigger problems. Come on.

 _Jaina shudders, glancing back at Evazan's prison._

 **Luke.** You okay?

 **Jaina.** I guess . . . Luke, the scary thing is when I got to the top, I thought I had it. I thought, "This isn't so hard. I can get the rock to stay." And as it rolled down, I was almost tempted to try it again. I figured I could get it the second time.

 **Luke.** Come on. The sooner we're out of here, the better.

 _Luke, Jaina, and Kyp move through the Netherworld._

 **Jaina.** Nice day for a stroll. The Witches are probably feasting in some forest glade right about now.

 **Luke.** So who is this Vectivus?

 **Kyp.** Long story. Long, very scary story.

 _Jaina senses a disturbance in the Force._

 **Jaina.** Weapons.

 _Luke and Kyp activate their lightsabers. Jaina draws her bow._

 **Luke.** What is it?

 _Enter the drochs, parasitic insects with life-energy draining abilities._

 **Kyp.** Drochs.

 **Luke.** What?

 **Kyp.** Battlefield spirits. They feed on violent death.

 **Jaina.** _[sarcastic]_ Oh, wonderful.

 **Kyp.** Get back. The son of Bogan commands you.

 _The drochs hiss, but do not back away. Their leader Dzym steps forward._

 **Dzym.** Soon Bogan will be defeated. Our new master shall give us free rein.

 **Kyp.** _[blinks]_ New master?

 _Dzym lunges at Kyp, but Jaina fires an arrow at the droch and kills him._

 _As the drochs charge, Jaina draws her vibroblade. Kyp raises his lightsaber and slices one of the drochs in half. Luke parries with several drochs at one time, killing a few. However, more keep coming._

 **First Droch.** Darth Revan shall crush you.

 **Luke.** Who?

 _Luke swings his lightsaber and kills the droch._

 _Kyp swings his lightsaber in wide arc and kills several drochs at one time. Jaina stabs one, then turns around and kills another._

 **Second Droch.** Die in pain, Jedi.

 _The droch claws at Luke, slicing through his skin. Kyp kicks the droch and stabs it. As the droch dies, Luke collapses in pain. Jaina and Kyp rush to Luke's side._

 **Jaina.** Hold still, Luke. You'll be fine.

 _Kyp pours bacta on Luke's wound, causing him to cry out in pain._

 **Kyp.** Bacta. I'm pouring bacta on it.

 _As Kyp pours the bacta on the wound, Luke's pain eases. Once Luke's pain is bandaged, he takes a bite of bota._

 **Luke.** The drochs?

 **Jaina.** Gone for now. You had me worried for a second, Luke. But I think you'll make it.

 _Kyp picks up the Force crystal, which begins to glow._

 **Kyp.** The drochs will be back. _[glances at Luke with concern]_ That wound . . . The drochs are spirits of disease and pestilence as well as violence. We can slow down the infection. But eventually you'll need serious healing . . . I mean, a god's power. Otherwise . . .

 **Luke.** I'll be fine.

 _Luke tries to stand, but falls back._

 **Jaina.** Slow. You need rest before you can move.

 **Luke.** There's no time. One of the drochs mentioned Darth Revan. Am I remembering right? That's a Dark Lord of the Sith?'

 **Jaina.** _[nods]_ The brother of Palpatine, father of Dooku. He was known as the Prodigal Knight. His name means "the Butcher," because that's what he likes to do to his enemies. He was cast into the Maw along with his brothers. He's supposed to be still down there.

 **Luke.** But if the Mortis dagger can unlock death?

 **Kyp.** Then maybe it can also summon the damned out of the Maw. We can't let them try.

 **Jaina.** We still don't know who them is.

 **Luke.** The Dark Jedi working for Palpatine is probably Soontir Fel. And he's starting to recruit some of Bogan's minions to his side, like the drochs. The drochs think that if Palpatine wins the war, they'll get more chaos and evil out of the deal.

 **Kyp.** They're probably right. My father tries to keep a balance. He reins in the more violent spirits. If Palpatine appoints one of his brothers to be the lord of the Netherworld . . .

 **Luke.** Like this Lord Revan.

 **Kyp.** Then the Netherworld will get a lot worse. The drochs would like that. So would Darth Vectivus.

 **Luke.** You still haven't told us who Vectivus is.

 **Kyp.** He's the god of ghosts, one of my father's servants. He oversees the restless dead that walk the physical world. Every night he rises from the Netherworld to terrify mortals.

 **Luke.** He has his own path into the physical world?

 **Kyp.** _[nods]_ I doubt it would be blocked. Normally, no one would even think about trespassing in his lair. But if this Dark Jedi thief is brave enough to make a deal with him . . .

 **Jaina.** He could get back to the physical world and take the dagger to Palpatine.

 **Luke.** Who would use it to raise his brothers from the Maw, and we would be in big trouble.

 _Luke struggles to his feet._

 **Jaina.** Luke. You're in no condition . . .

 **Luke.** I have to be. Give me the Force crystal. We have to find the lair of Darth Vectivus.

 _Exit all._


	6. The Dagger of Mortis

**Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan or George Lucas**.

 _Enter Luke, Jaina, and Kyp, in the Netherworld of the Force._

 _Luke, Jaina, and Kyp approach the Mists of Forgetfulness._

 **Kyp.** _[curses in Old Corellian]_ The Mists of Forgetfulness. We'll never make it across.

 **Luke.** There's got to be a way across.

 _Jaina kneels by the mists._

 **Kyp.** Careful. These are the Mists of Forgetfulness. If one drop of that water gets on you, you'll start to forget who you are.

 **Jaina.** I know this place. Jacen told me about it once. Souls come here if they choose to be reborn, so they totally forget their former lives.

 **Kyp.** _[nods]_ Swim in that water and your mind will be wiped clean. You'll be like a newborn baby.

 **Jaina.** I could shoot an arrow across, maybe anchor a line to one of those rocks.

 **Kyp.** You want to trust your weight to a line that isn't tied off?

 **Jaina.** _[frowns]_ You're right. It works in the holodramas, but . . . No. Could you summon some dead people to help us?

 **Kyp.** I could. But they would only appear on my side of the river. Running water acts as a barrier against the dead. They can't cross it.

 **Luke.** What kind of stupid rule is that?

 **Kyp.** Hey, I didn't make it up. _[glances at Luke]_ You look terrible, Luke. You should sit down.

 **Luke.** I can't. You need me for this.

 **Jaina.** For what? You can barely stand.

 **Luke.** It's water, isn't it? I'll have to control it. Maybe I can redirect the flow long enough to get us across.

 **Kyp.** In your condition? No way. I'd feel safer with the arrow idea.

 _Luke steps closer to the Mists of Forgetfulness._

 **Luke.** Stand back.

 _Luke reaches into the Force and tries to build a mental connection with the Melodies who live within the Mists of Forgetfulness._

Here goes nothing.

 _Using the Force, Luke wills the Mists of Forgetfulness to separate, providing the Jedi with a single path to cross._

Go. I can't hold this for long.

 _Jaina and Kyp cross onto the other side of the Mists of Forgetfulness. As they move, Luke ensures that no part of the Mists touch them. Once they have crossed to the other side, Jaina looks back at him._

 **Jaina.** Come on, Luke. Walk.

 _Slowly, Luke makes his way through the Mists, still trying to maintain his control over them. However, his control over the Mists is strained by this point._

 **Luke.** I can't make it.

 **Jaina.** Yes, you can. We need you.

 _Luke makes his way through the dry clearing he has created. However, halfway there, the Jedi loses control of the Mists, and they crash down upon him._

No.

 _Using the Force to shield himself from the effects of the Mists of Forgetfulness, Luke swims on through and climbs over to the other side. However, as he returns to dry land, he passes out._

 _Jaina and Kyp bend over Luke and feed him bacta, returning him to consciousness._

We can't risk any more bacta. He'll burst into flames.

 **Kyp.** Luke. Can you hear me?

 **Luke.** Flames. Got it.

 _Luke sits up._

 **Kyp.** We're close. Can you walk?

 _Luke rises._

 **Luke.** Ready.

 _Luke, Jaina, and Kyp approach Darth Vectivus's mansion._

 **Jaina.** I don't like this.

 **Luke.** A creepy mansion, the god of ghosts . . . What's not to like?

 _Luke, Jaina, and Kyp enter Darth Vectivus's mansion._

 _Enter Darth Vectivus, a black-clad immortal deity. Vectivus assumes the form of Tiion Solo, a dark-haired woman of middle age._

 **Vectivus.** _[imitates Tiion]_ Now you come back. Well, it's too late.

 _Luke glances at Kyp._

 **Luke.** Vectivus?

 _Jaina stares at Vectivus, stunned._

 **Jaina.** Mother?

 **Vectivus.** That's right, girl. Doomed to walk the physical world. And it's your fault. Where were you when I died? Why did you run away when I needed you?

 **Jaina.** I . . . I . . .

 **Luke.** Jaina. It's just a shade. It can't hurt you.

 **Vectivus.** I'm more than that. And Jaina knows it.

 **Jaina.** But . . . you abandoned me.

 **Vectivus.** You wretched girl. Ungrateful runaway.

 _Kyp steps forward and draws his lightsaber._

 **Kyp.** Stop.

 _Vectivus assumes the form of Vima (-da-Boda), an ancient woman with an old cloak and blue eyes._

No . . .

 **Vectivus.** _[imitates Vima]_ My son. Vima died when you were so young. She haunts the worlds in grief, wondering about you and your sister.

 **Kyp.** Mother?

 **Jaina.** No, it's my mother.

 _Fog surrounds Jaina and Kyp, as Vectivus's power absorbs them._

 _Luke activates his lightsaber._

 **Luke.** Enough. You're not anybody's mother.

 _Vectivus assumes his true form: a tall dark-haired man in a black cloak._

 **Vectivus.** _[regular voice]_ Where are your ghosts?

 **Luke.** My . . . I don't know. I don't have any.

 **Vectivus.** Everyone has ghosts, deaths you regret . . . guilt, fear. Why can I not see yours?

 **Luke.** I've made my peace with them. They've passed on. They're not ghosts. Now let my friends go.

 _Luke slashes at Vectivus, who steps back and growls. At the same time, his presence in Jaina and Kyp's minds vanishes._

 **Jaina.** What is that? Where . . . ?

 **Kyp.** It was a trick. He fooled us.

 **Vectivus.** You are too late, Jedi. The deal has been struck.

 **Luke.** What deal?

 **Vectivus.** So many ghosts, my young Jedi. They long to be unleashed. When Palpatine rules the galaxy, I shall be free to walk among mortals both night and day, sowing terror as they deserve.

 **Luke.** Where is the Mortis dagger? Where is Fel?

 **Vectivus.** Close. I will not stop you. I will not need to. Soon, Luke Skywalker, you will have many ghosts. And you will remember me.

 _Jaina raises her bow._

 **Jaina.** If you open a path to the physical world, do you really think Palpatine will reward you? He'll cast you into the Maw along with the rest of Bogan's servants.

 **Vectivus.** _[laughs]_ Your mother was right, Jaina. You are an angry girl. Good at running away, not much else.

 _Jaina fires an arrow at Vectivus, but he vanishes._

 _Exit Vectivus._

 **Jaina.** Stupid ghost.

 **Kyp.** The thief . . . is probably in the mansion. We have to stop him before . . .

 _The Force crystal shatters._

 **Luke.** Too late.

 _Enter Soontir Fel and Darth Revan, a ruthless Sith Lord with black hair and green eyes, dressed in crimson Mandalorian armor._

 **Revan.** You're right about that. And now I will destroy you.

 **Fel.** Master. We have the dagger. We should . . .

 **Revan.** _[impatient]_ Yes, yes. You've done well, Fett.

 **Fel.** It's Fel, Master.

 **Revan.** Whatever. I'm sure my brother Palpatine will reward you. But now we have killing to attend to.

 **Fel.** My Lord. You're not at full power. We should ascend and summon your brothers from the upper world. Our orders were to flee.

 _Revan turns on Fel._

 **Revan.** _Flee_? Did you say _flee_?'

 _Revan pushes Fel backward with the Force, knocking the Mortis dagger out of his hands._

 **Fel.** M-m-master, please . . .

 **Revan.** Darth Revan does not flee! I have waited three eons to be summoned from the Maw. I want revenge. And I will start by killing these weaklings.

 _Revan activates his lightsaber and charges at Luke. Luke leaps out of the way, and the lightsaber slices through a rock. As the Sith Lord turns, he is confronted by Jaina, who fires arrows at him. Revan roars and turns on her._

 _Fel activates his lightsaber._

 **Kyp.** I don't think so.

 _Using the Force, Kyp summons a horde of undead soldiers, who hold Fel back. Meanwhile, Luke keeps his eyes on the Mortis dagger._

 _Revan slashes at Jaina. The Witch drops her bow and reaches for her vibroblade._

 _Leaving Fel with the zombies, Kyp charges at Revan._

 _Pushing past his pain, Luke raises his lightsaber and stabs Revan in the shoulder._

 **Revan.** O!

 _Revan pushes Luke backward with the Force, sending him crashing next to the Mists of Forgetfulness._

You die first!

 _Revan charges at Luke._ _Jaina shoots Revan with an arc of Force lightning, but the electricity just bounces off him. Kyp stabs Revan with his lightsaber, but the Sith Lord merely knocks him aside._

I will kill you all. Then I will cast your souls into the eternal darkness of the Maw.

 _Luke glances at the Mists of Forgetfulness._

 **Luke.** You're . . . you're even uglier than your son. I can see where Dooku gets his stupidity from.

 _Revan snarls and raises his lightsaber. Luke dodges, and the lightsaber slices the ground nearby. Luke tackles Revan and knocks him into the Mists of Forgetfulness. As the two tumble into the Mists, Luke protects himself from its powers with the Force. Revan's mind, however, is completely wiped clean. With the last of his strength, Luke pulls Revan out of the Mists of Forgetfulness._

 _Fel approaches Revan._

 **Fel.** My . . . my Lord.

 _Revan turns and smiles at Luke._

 **Revan.** Hello. Who am I?

 **Luke.** You're my friend. You're . . . Darth.

 **Revan.** I am your friend Darth.

 _Fel tries to grab the Mortis dagger, but Jaina fires an arrow at him._

 **Jaina.** Not today, kid. One more step, and I'll pin your feet to the rocks.

 _As Fel runs toward Vectivus's mansion, Jaina raises her bow. Luke, however, holds her back._

 **Luke.** No. Let him go.

 _Jaina frowns and lowers her bow._

 _Kyp picks up the Mortis dagger._

 **Kyp.** We did it. We actually did it.

 **Revan.** We did? Did I help?

 **Luke.** _[smiles]_ Yeah, Darth. You were great.

 _Exit all._


	7. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan or George Lucas**.

 _Enter Luke, Jaina, Kyp, and Revan, in the Netherworld of the Force._

 _Revan notices Luke's wound._

 **Revan.** Ouch.

 _Using his Jedi healing, Revan heals Luke's wound with a touch._

 _The Nightsisters arrive, at Kyp's behest, to cart Luke, Jaina, Kyp, and Revan away from the Mists of Forgetfulness and back into the Son's cathedral. With them at the lead, the three Jedi and one Sith Lord arrive in Bogan's throne room._

 _Enter Bogan and Githany._

 **Luke.** _[to Bogan]_ If we are to return this, you must swear on the Font of Power to never use this against the Je'daii.

 _Bogan's eyes flare at Luke's implication._

 **Bogan.** _[through clenched teeth]_ You have my word.

 _Kyp lays the Mortis dagger at Bogan's feet and bows._

 _[to Githany]_ You defied my direct orders.

 _Githany does not react._

 _Bogan's gaze softens as he looks upon Kyp._

You will speak of this to no one.

 **Kyp.** Yes, Lord.

 _Bogan glares at Luke._

 **Bogan.** And if your friends do not hold their tongues, I will cut them out.

 **Luke.** _[sarcastic]_ You're welcome.

 _Bogan stares at the Mortis dagger with a mix of hunger and greed. Then he snaps his fingers at the Nightsisters._

 **Bogan.** _[to the Nightsisters]_ Return the blade to the forges. Stay with the smiths until it is finished, and then return it to me.

 _Exit the Nightsisters, with the Mortis dagger._

 **Githany.** You are wise, my Lord.

 **Bogan.** If I were wise, I would lock you in your chambers. If you ever disobey me again . . .

 _Exit Bogan._

 _Githany pales and takes a moment to recover before turning to the Jedi._

 **Githany.** You have done well, Jedi.

 _Githany summons three asyr flowers._

Crush these, and they will return you to the world of the living. You have my Lord's thanks.

 **Jaina.** _[sarcastic]_ I could tell.

 **Luke.** Making the dagger was your idea. That's why Bogan wasn't there when you gave us the mission. Bogan didn't know the dagger was missing. He didn't even know it existed.

 **Githany.** Nonsense.

 **Kyp.** _[angry]_ Luke's right. You wanted Bogan to make a dagger. He told you no. He knew it was too dangerous. The other Je'daii would never trust him. It would undo the balance of power.

 **Jaina.** Then it got stolen. You shut down the Netherworld, not Bogan. You couldn't tell him what had happened. And you needed us to get the dagger back before Bogan found out. You used us.

 **Githany.** The important thing is that Bogan has now accepted the dagger. He will have it finished, and my husband will become as powerful as Sekot or Vader. Our realm will be protected against Palpatine . . . or any others who try to threaten us.

 **Luke.** And we're responsible.

 **Githany.** You've been very helpful. Perhaps a reward for your silence . . .

 **Luke.** You'd better go before I carry you down to the Mists of Forgetfulness and throw you in. Darth will help me. Won't you, Darth?

 **Revan.** Darth will help you.

 _Exit Githany._

 _Luke, Kyp, Jaina, and Revan return to the Lake of Apparitions. The Jedi regard Revan._

 **Kyp.** I'll watch him. He's harmless now. Maybe . . . I don't know. Maybe we can retrain him to do something good.

 **Luke.** Are you sure you want to stay here? Githany will make your life miserable.

 **Kyp.** I have to. I have to get close to my father. He needs a better adviser.

 **Luke.** Well, if you need anything . . .

 **Kyp.** I'll contact you.

 _Kyp shakes hands with Luke and Jaina, then starts to move away._

Luke. You haven't forgotten my offer?

 **Luke.** I'm still thinking about it.

 **Kyp.** _[nods]_ Well, whenever you're ready.

 _Exit Kyp._

 **Jaina.** What offer?

 **Luke.** Something he told me last summer, a possible way to fight Palpatine. It's dangerous. And I've had enough danger for one day.

 **Jaina.** _[nods]_ In that case, still up for dinner?

 **Luke.** _[smiles]_ After all that, you're hungry?

 **Jaina.** Hey, even immortals have to eat. I'm thinking nerfburgers at Aucellis Park.

 _Luke and Jaina crush the asyrs and return from beyond shadows._

 _Exit all._


End file.
